In recent years, popularity has grown with regard to the method of preparing foods by frying. While frying has always been a popular method of preparing and enjoying food, it is only in recent years that flying outdoors has gained in great popularity with the general public. While many fryers are usable they fail to provide the versatility requested by the general public.
While providing a method of preparation and overall more moist and flavorful meal, the deep frying and frying process has often proven to require several cooking devices and many flying kitchen tools, which tends to be time and labor intensive. Although previous deep flying inventions are somewhat common, most known designs fail to use minimal oil, and fail to put the emphasis of cooking on a combination of the oil reservoir and a standby hot cooking area with a simple gravity oil drain system.
Outdoor and Indoor deep fryers have been made in many different configurations, but generally use a large amount of oil, a large pot and a drain basket. These previous designs require a long time for set up and take down of the cooking device. The cooking devices and all their accessories and oil, are often times cumbersome and difficult to transport in and outdoors. These characteristics reveal several flaws that our device corrects and improves. Other common cooking configurations are flying food using flat type griddle or flying pans.
Prior inventions fail to keep the food at serving temperature while other foods are being prepared. Most inventions fail to provide a complimentary cooking function oil flying/steaming and frying as part of the invention, therefore decreasing the usefulness of the unit overall. Our device addresses these food preparation issues
Many flying pans and deep fryers can be hazardous because they are not secured to the stand or burner, thus decreasing the overall safety of the unit. Our device adequately addresses the safety concerns for cooking and adaptability with other cooking stand/burners.
In short, the prior art has failed to adequately address all the concerns and needs of the general public in this field.